Sick?
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: Dougie is ill, Harry takes care of him, blahdyblahdyblah- one-shot.. better then it sounds (i think) and its quite cute :) LOTS OF MISTAKES- I'M SORRY! please read and review.. thanks! x


**I like pudd okay? I hate puke and illnesses but I love pudd... That is all. **

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

'Are you okay Dougie?' I asked as I watched our young bass player rehearse. His skin had gone a ghostly white and his lips looked too red. He had been quiet all day as well compared to the crazy little guy he usually was.

'Yeah. Why?' He replied bluntly.

'You look a bit pale, that's all. Are you sure you don't feel sick? You've been very quite and you do seem a little ill.'

'I said I'm fine! I just want to get tonight's show over and done with and then go home to bed!' He said, rather moodily.

'Okay Dougs, calm down. If you start to feel sick just tell me and I'll take you back home.' I said in a hope that he would just admit that he wasn't feeling his best and let me take him back. To my dismay he just assured me that he was fine and continued playing 'Transylvania'.

* * *

Later on we were getting ready to go on stage when I looked around and noticed that Dougie wasn't here. Just as I was about to go and look for him, he walked in. He looked worse than earlier and looked almost a deathly white and was sweating like mad. I hurried over to him to if he was okay.

'Hey. Are you sure you're okay? You've gone incredibly pale and your sweating buckets!'

'I'm fine. I just need a drink and I'll be good to go.' He stated. He sounded worn out and ill. I grabbed a glass and filled it with ice cold water, hoping to cool his fever down.

'Thanks Harry.'

'It's okay. I just want you to be okay on stage, that's all.'

'I'll be fine. It's just a headache. It won't get any worse than this now.'

* * *

Half way through the show I looked over at Dougie. He looked like he was going to pass out at any second and was staying stuck to the spot instead of dancing around with his bass like he usually did. I was worried about him. As he show went on, there was no improvement in his condition. If anything, he got worse! He resulted to just staying in one spot with the microphone in front of him and his bass higher up than he usually had it so that he wouldn't have to bend over. I could practically see the headache in his brain pounding away as he stood there, every time the pain erupted through his head he swayed and I seriously wanted to just run over and carry him off stage.

* * *

We had just finished the concert and I ran straight over to Dougie to check on him. I knew for a fact that he wasn't okay but he insisted that he was.

'Dougie? Dougie! You're not okay at all, you look terrible! Come on, lets get you home.' This time, he didn't argue, he just agreed and grabbed hold of my hand. I could feel him swaying the whole way to the dressing room and when we got in, he was really tired! It shocked me because we had only walked for about 3 minutes. He sat in a chair and began to fall asleep almost instantly. I could tell how much it was tiring him out just walking here and so instead of making him walk out to the car, I carried him. He was really light so it was easy and when I picked him up, he just snuggled into my shirt. His skin kept on rubbing against my arms and it scared me, he was boiling hot. I could feel heat just radiating off his forehead. I put him into the back of Danny's car and waited for the other two to get here.

* * *

Dougie didn't wake up until we were half way through our journey home and when he did, it wasn't pretty.

'Hey Dougs!' I said quietly as he began to open his eyes.

'Ugh.. I feel terrible! How long is it till we're home?' He asked sleepily.

'We've still got about an hour of car journey left. Is it just your head that hurts now or is it anywhere else too?'

'Well my head wrecks but my stomach is really sore.'

'Okay. Well you don't feel like you're going to be sick anytime soon do you?' I tried to stop myself worrying but I couldn't, Dougie had become like my little brrother and I needed to know that he was okay.

'I don't think so' I sighed with reelief but within seconds, the relief was gone. 'Change off plan, PULL OVER PLEASE!' he said before he slapped his hand over his mouth and undid his seatbelt. Danny quickly pulled over to the side of the motorway and Dougie sprinted from the car. We all heard the sounds of him retching away from inside.

'What do you think's up with him?' Danny asked.

'Probably just a bug that's going round. I suppose he's still just a kid really so he's still quite open to getting them.' Tom replied to him with quite a professional tone.

'Yeah, I suppose.' Danny said back and then we just waited for him to return. He was vomiting for about 10 minutes before he came back. I would have gone out to see him but I knew that just seeing puke would make me ill as well, and that was the last thing we needed.

'Are you feeling okay now Dougs?' I asked with a sympathetic smile on my face. He nodded faintly and got back in the car beside me. I passed him a bottle of water and he rinsed his mouth out, out the window. He leant back into the car and curled up on my knee. He soon fell asleep again and luckily he stayed like that for the rest of the car journey. When we got back, I carried him into the house and out him in his bed. He didn't wake up for the rest of the night.

* * *

At about 3 in the morning I was woken buy a faint light shining in my eyes. I looked up to see a crying Dougie stood looking down at me.

'What's the matter Dougs?'

'I-I've j-just been sick ag-gain and i-it hurts Harry..'

'What hurts Dougie? Your stomach?'

'Everything..' He said in a hoarse whisper. 'Uh-Oh..' He said before sprinting into my en-suite bathroom. I heard him heaving and didn't really want to go in. However, Dougie was my best friend and I knew how much pain he was in so I just prepared myself and strode into the room. When I got in, the sight I was expecting wasn't there. Instead there was something far more gross. I stepped in to see Dougie in a heap in front of the toilet, surrounded by vomit. He hadn't quite made it and instead he'd covered my whole bathroom floor in puke. He looked up at me apologetically and I just stuck my hand out to him and pulled him up. Once we were back in my bedroom, I pulled him into a tight hug.

'It's okay Dougie. It's not your fault you're ill. It happens. I'll clean it up and it'll all be fine. Yeah?' He nodded with his head still deeply against my chest. 'Now you sit on my bed while I go and get you some fresh pyjamas and you can sleep in here tonight okay, then if anything happens, you can just wake me up.' He nodded again and I sat him down on my bed. I walked down the corridor to his room and walked in. It stank like barf and his bed sheet was on his floor. I assumed that he had thrown it off in his sprint to the toilet. I lifted it up and put it back where it belonged before strolling over to his wardrobe and getting him out his spare pyjamas. When I got into my room, he was waiting patiently on the end of my bed with tears rolling down his cheeks. I passed him the pyjamas and he got into them quickly. He lay down on one side of my bed and cuddled his teddy which I had also bought him along with his pyjamas. I lay down on the other side and almost immediately he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't say anything, instead I just waited until he fell asleep. He dozed off within seconds and didn't stir for the rest of the night. He just slept peacefully and when I woke up the next morning, I felt a small sense of pride. I had put aside my hates for vomit and instead I had helped out my best friend in a time of need. I finally felt like I was needed and I couldn't help but smile when I heard Dougie mutter something in his sleep. Something that just gave me the best feeling of happiness I'd ever experienced, something that made me feel great for having supported him last night, something that just made me never want to leave this moment.

_I love you Harry._


End file.
